Lucas Plus One?
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Carly tells Jason that Lucas wants to bring his boyfriend to their wedding. Carly/Jason, AU, Oneshot.


**Title: **Lucas [Plus One?]

**Pairing: **Carly/Jason. Mention of Lucas/Johnny.

**Rating: **PG13

**AN: **AU oneshot. I'm pretty sure this is somehow Amanda's fault. Found this among my unfinished docs and well, finally finished it.

* * *

"Jase, I asked my brother to be my best person." Carly blurted out once Jason got out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Best person?"

"Can't exactly call him my maid of honor, now can I?"

Jason shook his head, baffled but signaled for her to go on. "Okay."

"He said yes."

"But?"

"He's going to bring his boyfriend."

Jason stopped rifling through his drawer to finally look over at her. "You think I have a problem with the whole guy-guy thing?"

"No."

"Okay, then, I'm not really seeing the problem here." He dropped his towel and Carly zeroed in on all that naked skin, watching him put his boxers on and then towel dry his hair. "Carly?"

"Huh—what?"

"You were saying."

"Sorry." She bit her lip. "You're very distracting," she offered with a cheeky smile.

Jason grinned, amused.

Carly shook her head, trying to get back on track. "I uh—thought you might have a problem with the whole Zacchara thing."

"What do the Zaccharas have to do with—don't tell me your brother is dating Johnny."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"Not really, no."

"Johnny Zacchara? Claudia's brother? That Johnny?"

"You know another Johnny Zacchara?" Jason sighed—loud and long—and Carly knew exactly what that sound meant. "He's not that bad—well, I mean—I don't know. He's cute, right? I wouldn't call him ugly or anything, not that that matters. Lucas really isn't that shallow. And he kinda has that dark and dangerous vibe going for him… don't give me that look, Jase, I'm being the supportive older sister here," she finished firmly at Jason's narrowed eyed stare.

"Cute? Dark and dangerous? Should I be worried here?" Jason questioned, clearly not the least bit jealous as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nah. Kinda got my own cute, dark and dangerous guy, you know?"

The corner of Jason's lips quirked, smirk playing on his lips. "Think I'm cute, huh?"

"Some times. Not now though."

"No?"

"Uh uh."

He leaned forward, bypassing her mouth and brushing his lips against her cheek. "How about now?"

She shivered but placed her palms on his chest, keeping a careful distance. "You're distracting me again."

"Not my fault you distract so easily, Carly."

"_Jason_."

"Okay… just-Lucas and Johnny. I mean how serious could that be… it's Johnny. Johnny, really?"

Carly threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "You can say it a million times, it isn't going to change. Yes! Johnny Zacchara. The one and only. And I think it's pretty serious if Lucas wants to bring him to our wedding, don't you?" Jason grumbled but rested his forehead against Carly's. "Honestly, Jason, do you mind?"

"It's a Zacchara. I'm actually questioning your brother's sanity right now."

"Hey!" She slapped his bare chest, relishing the sound of it. Jason grunted, rubbing the red spot as he held her gaze. "Jase?"

"Alright, Lucas can bring him."

"Yeah?" She couldn't hide the relief in her voice.

Carly loved her brother but if Jason had said no than it would've been no. The Zaccharas were a sore spot which made sense why Lucas kept it such a secret for so long but it looked like Jason wasn't going to hold Johnny accountable for the sins of his father and sister. Carly had no doubt he'd been keeping his eye out for any trouble from the youngest Zacchara but that was Jason.

Jason's smile was genuine now as he grabbed Carly's hands in his, pulling her close. "Tell him it's fine."

"Now?"

"He's your brother, Carly. I don't know when he told you or how long it took for you to just ask me but he's probably been waiting for an answer. Maybe even driving himself crazy that I might say no."

Carly hummed in consideration. "Sounds oddly familiar."

Jason chuckled. "I bet it does." He pulled Carly in for a soft kiss, letting their mouths work against each other. Carly opened up ready for more but Jason broke away with a huff of laughter, shaking his head. "Call your brother."

Carly dropped back on the bed when Jason walked away to find a clean shirt. She pouted at his back. "He can wait."

"Aren't you supposed to meet Bobbie? Might as well ask Lucas to tag along."

Carly's pout turned into a scowl. "You're awfully quick to get dressed there, Jase. Hot date?"

Jason's head peaked out from the top of his shirt, laugh muffled against the material, before he finally pulled it down and fixed his hair. "Nope. Just business."

"You're turning me down… for business."

"Carly." Jason stared at her, knowing look on his face.

"Fine but you so owe me."

Jason smirked, eyebrow raised in interest. "Tonight." And it wasn't a question.

Carly shivered at the tone. She didn't want to wait but she really did have to go meet her mother and now Lucas, too, and Jason had to get to work. She watched disappointedly as Jason worked the buckle closed on his pants.

"You're not moving," he added searching for his keys and phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going," she grumbled.

"Come here," he ordered softly, pulling her up from the bed for another kiss. When they finally broke away, he whispered, "See ya later."

"You betcha." Jason went to move away but Carly pulled him back in again. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Huh?" Jason scanned her face but Carly just stared at him meaningfully. He grinned finally, pressing his face against her cheek before placing a chaste kiss there. "No promises," he added softly.

Carly didn't even stop herself from slapping Jason's ass as he made his way out the room with a bark of laughter at the action. She listened to his retreating footsteps and the sound of the door closing downstairs, thinking fleetingly that she should probably warn her brother and his boyfriend about what Jason was up to. Then again, Lucas was one of the most important people in her life and it wouldn't hurt to give Johnny Zacchara a little reminder of who exactly he was dealing with.

They were a tight-knit protective package, this crazy little Spencer-Morgan bunch, and Carly was going to make sure they stayed that way. If Johnny was strong enough, he could handle everything Lucas brought to the table, especially his family. Carly couldn't deny, at least in part for her brother's happiness, that she hoped Johnny was.


End file.
